Balloons
WOAH UPDATE HERE I FOUND A SONG CALLED BALLOONS. (JK the name came from the song .I do not own the song.) This is from the FNAF fandom. It's a little fanfic I made featuring my own OC! Hopefully, FNAF stuff and sad thoughts are appropriate, I don't really know anymore because I write a TON of creepypastas. But I guess I should shut up and let you read it. Chapter 1 Is this deja vu? '' Fallbreaker sat in the corner. The balloons flew. His beak. It was almost completely withered by now. Static was one of the few things his beak could emit. His arm was withered off. He wondered "What could save us now? The family diner is gone. And i did nothing wrong. But what DID i do wrong to deserve this withering?" He could barely say it aloud. But every other animatronic knew he thought that. He knew that nobody should go through what he had. Now nobody will know. And what could he do? Until... ''Chapter 2 A New Visitor! '' He saw a blinding light. The new pizzeria had a new visitor. It was the new nightguard. Fallbreaker recognised him. But from where? The nightguard jumped at the sight of the withered owl animatronic. But fallbreaker did not hurt him. Maybe he had a bad exper-... no... No, it can't be! THE NIGHTGUARD?! It was gonna be a long five nights. A long five nights fallbreaker never would want to experience again. Five nights at Freddy's. ''Chapter 3 Night one. Fallbreaker saw the security cameras. But he could not do much about it.He could jumpscare the monitor for fun but he chose not to. The worst he could do is punch it out of what? Sadness? Anger? He could not tell anymore. The balloons blocked its site. But then fallbreaker ran over and punched the camera.It was not right he knew. But he could not do much more than sitting around and withering even more. Punching the camera was not as evil as using his sinister looks to scare the one who guarded the pizzeria. At least in HIS perspective. He could not do much more. But he was pretty sure he startled the nightguard. Let that be a lesson. I AM BACK! Chapter 4. He couldn't care less. The night was going to be long.But he could not care less about that. Even if he deeply cared about it. The only thing he could care about deeper is his life. ANOTHER... 5... LONG...NIGHTS! Right now all he cared about was his survival. What? Th-The camera went out? Its all black. It looks crunched as if... Had a beak crunched it? No... Please no... I don't want to experience the nightmares again. Why do i even pick these jobs? They are paying me Minimum wage?! I could die! That's all he knew. But what was the point of leaving? If i went through that door they would probably add me to the mechanical family. I just want to go home. But i cant. I'm bound to my office.Thats it! Urban legends aside these guys are fine. Right...? What was that noise? There is a note on the 2nd monitor (the pizzeria had 2 monitors where this takes place)? It reads "Hello. I am fallbreaker the owl. Now i dont want to be here and im sure you dont eather" His spelling and handwriting is so strange. Reading on " Im sure you want to leave but i know you cant. My programming wont let you. I punched and ate the otehr camera. But there are a few more then that i have seen. I will try not to attak. -Fallbreaker" Huh. I just hope he does not. Chapter 5. I miss the family diner. Fallbreaker let out a LONG delayed sigh. He missed his old home. But now he forced here to decay. Why would anyone PURPOSELY decay him when he did nothing wrong? When he was the secret friendly animatronic back at freddy's? But now he has changed. To what exactly? A monster? An avenger? The agression inside of us all? He knew it. He knew he changed. But what could he do about it? He did not know how he changed. He just knew he did. He played in a band with a triangle but it was so hard without fingers and just wings. ARGH! NO! FLASH- _flashback_ "Gurder Fudy *EXPLOSION* " Fallbreaker managed to escape with foxy and springtrap. But he always wondered where they went. The fire from the explosion burned off most of his left leg. He just kept running from the explosion. His life was on the line. He saw that his leg was burnt but really he did not care. A piece of flaming wall hit his beak and burnt it a bit before bouncing off.He just lost it all. Many of the other animatronics are gone now. Bonnie? Yes. Freddy? Definitely. Chica? Yes... Mangle? Yes. But im pretty sure she was already breaking apart. Golden Freddy? Yes. But he hated golden Freddy. He saw him as a threat. But what? Was he able to save them? Fix them? Repair them? No. He did not know how. Could he ask for help from the Phone Guy? NO! NEVER! But still i don-NO! IM NEVER ASKING HIM I just with i could. _flashback_ Woah. That one was from how I ended up like this. But why did Freddy explode? That was one thing he would never know. But he did not care. He was just grateful to be alive. He decided to try to pop a balloon. He threw a butterknife he found at it. But it did not pop. The knife just bounced off and stabbed into the ground. Ouch... He grabbed it out of the ground and threw it at the set of curtains. Why? He couldn't tell he just DID. He went back to his corner and sat. He decided. He would crawl through the vents to say "Hi. Its me." Chapter 6. The Plot Fallbreaker grabbed a heavy sharp thing. The camera looked at him, He brok the vent with the strange heavy thing. It was black and sharp. On the other end it was like a hammer. He cut the vent and smashed it. He squirmed his way in. It was tight and narrow yet so long. It felt like 30 hours h (but only 3)have passed until he finally rested. He could not go very far at a time with his fallen off arm and scorched leg. A camera inside the vent looked at him but he was just playing dead. The camera looked away. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. It was almost impossible to sleep in a VENT! He was just something haunting a suit. He had to sleep. He was so tired. So tired of crawling slowly through a vent.He wanted to sleep. ' 5 Real not-seeming-long hours later.' That was a good rest. But he knew the nightguard was going to check the vents again soon. But he kept crawling through the vent. His beak was now able to PROPERLY talk. Rest was all he needed. He made his way through the vent and saw a blinding light. He instantly flopped. Like he was just a bird who died in there. But he was so much more. He was just playing dead, His eye opened just a tiny bit. The nightguard seemed frightened. He did find the other animatronics in there too. So he could see why. Fallbreaker played dead for longer than he expected. He knew the nightguard would just think i died. But im so much MORE! The balloons floated everywhere. The unpoppable balloons. The nightguard was eating pizza, Chica loved pizza. But she was gone now. (Chica is his sister) Wait a second. Is that... A freddy plush? Hah. He carried a Freddy plush. How cute. Wait... Oh. It was just a desk decoration that came with the job. His heart dropped the moment he saw the label "NOT MINE!". But there was a freddy... Thing? Over on the shelf. It was shaking. Its mouth was hanging open. "Just Decorations" The thing was labeled. He decided not to worry about it. He continued crawling. There were long cuts in the vent that let him see the back office. Over there were a few desk decorations. It was every animatronic. Chica. Bonnie, Freddy. Mangle. Foxy. And springtrap. But not him. Not him. At least not on that shelf. "Thats a lot of decorations." He said to himself. The night guard looked and saw that on his cam (he was looking at the decorations when fallbreaker busted the vents) That he was gone. Fallbreaker knew this could mean trouble for his plan. The nightguard shifted. First to the right. Then to the left. He looked at the vents. He did not seem to notice Fallbreaker's eyes peeking out of the cuts in the vent. After all. His eyes were pitch black. His pupils? White glowy dots. He kept on crawling until the vents were checked again Chapter 7 . Why is that owl dead? Oh god. Another dead owl? How much longer until the night is done? Fallbreaker is GONE! 5am... NO!! ITS 4AM?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? I DID NOT EVEN SEE THEM FOR A FEW HOURS? BUT ITS BEEN 9 HOURS!!! WHAT?! Oh god. Its true. Another bite of 87 is yet to come true. I just know it.*Enjoy your five long nights! If you get hurt. We dont cover!* He heard from faintly away. The new animatronics were here." WHY ARE THE FREDBEAR MINI THINGS SHAKING?!?!?! IM GOING CRAZY ARENT I?!?" Wait. Ugh the dead owls are already blowing the terrible smell here. Wait. This article. Its really scaring me. "New (smudged word) Pizza Accident! A nightguard was locked in for the five day and night off weekend! The coworkers are advised to stay away from the area!" Oh no. Im going to have to survive for 5 nights... Please no. I'm just hoping that "Fallbreaker" Has just gone to a different room... No. Im checking every cam. HE IS NOT THERE!!! There is a ripped curtain. It has a butter knife in it. That seems bad. And the vents are plied op- NO HE IS IN THE VENTS!!! That was the rotting smell... But what vent? Left... Or right??? Its pretty strong in both of them. He is driving me- Stay calm... Uh oh... (reference to my favourite fnaf song) Now we are gonna have more of them? Thats them! Chapter 8. New friends. New life. Fallbreaker was crawling through the vent. He just heard all of that. First before he could greet them he had to say hello to teh nightguard. He kept crawling. And 5 minutes later he got to the end. He tumbled out of the vent and faceplanted into the floor. The guard whipped around and looked at the faceplanted fallbreaker. He jumped and walked into the wall. Fallbreaker turned up his head and stared him RIGHT in the eye. He got up and said "Hello. Its me." The nightguard responed "F-f-Fallbreaker?" "YES DUMMY!!!" I said. He responded " Your driving me crazy!" I just looked at him and asked "How? Its not like im going to hurt you with trying to." He just looked at me and asked "But are you GOING to?" I replied "Just shut up and stay calm because im not trying to drive you crazy. There is no time. I need to greet the new animatronics that just got wheeled in" He ran back to the broken vent and went back in. It was basically the same as last time but the guard did not check. He faceplanted again into the floor "*muffled* Now are the faceplants really neccesary?" He saw a button on each animatronic labeled "ON" and a red one labeled "WILL DISSAPEAR" He pressed the green one and turned on the. Wolf? What is he? He said to me "Hello! Im Howl the Direwolf!" I replied "Im Fallbreaker the owl." Howl asked me " Woah what happened to your leg?!" I replied "Long story short it caught on fire from an explosion." Howl replied "Well why didn't you get fixed?"I said "Lets just say NOBODY HAS THE SKILLZ TO" Howl replied "Really??" I replied Howl said "I think we should turn on the other animatronics. He pressed a green button on the other wolflike one. It came alive with anger in its eyes. "HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I replied "Howl was turning on your power," Howl nudged me a little bit and said "i dont like this guy..." The other wolf snapped at him "Razorback's the name and Training's my game." I replied "Stay away from me if you want to live because im not tolerating another golden FRED-" Howl cut me off and said "DONT EVEN SAY HIS NAME!!! GOLD FRED IS SO ANNOYING!!!" I agreed with a simple "Aint that the truth." And there stood it, A golden version if himself. Golden Fallbreaker. Howl looked at it and said "Thats a golden you right thar." Razorback said "Another golden animatronic?! Thats gonna SUCK" I simply said "U wot m8? I'm not even turning him on!!" I crushed the red WILL DISSAPEAR button and the golden fallbreaker dropped through the floor. Then it fell into a pit of sand and sunk in. Howl said "Well that ended quickly..." I nodded and looked at the rabbit one. It was white. He remembered bonnie. They looked very similar. I pushed the green button and it came alive without much of a snap. "Name is FlashFreeze" I replied " Hello FlashFreeze. I am Fallbreaker the owl"." I got to go to the vents!!" I ran to the vents and squeezed back in. I kept crawling. It did not feel as long. Took about 5 minutes. But he got to the end. He faceplanted again into the floor. "Uh oh" said the nightguard. I replied "Just me m8". He/she (We dont know the gender or name of the nightguard now do we?)sighed in relief.Fallbreaker grabbed one of the weird shaky freddys and looked at it. "Well whats this?" I asked. It replied "I have no idea. Just something that was in the office" This almost startled fallbreaker when the shaky fredbear started shaking more violently the longer he held it. He put it down. "Nope." Said fallbreaker.The nightguard shook his head. "im not sure what it is. But i dont like that if you hold it... Shakes more violently?" The nightguard questioned. Was it shaking? Did it get worse on its own? Was it only when being held? It then turned and bit Fallbreaker's Wing. "OUCH! WHY YOU LITTLE!!" He picked it up and put it back on the desk and kept on a close eye. "Hey i need to go back to the other animatronics. Catchyalater!" "WAIT!!" Said the nightguard "WHY DID THEY HIRE ME?!" I just replied and said "Because we needed someone to nightguard." I crawled through the vent again without question. I managed to fall on my feet this time. Howl asked "Why where you in the vent?" I replied "Just to talk to the nightguard" They all gasped "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Cried Razorback "He could dismantle you!" Said flashfreeze. I replied " I dont care. I have already fallen apart, Look at me. I have no arm and a wireframe leg. And my beak is burnt to wire." They gasped and asked "What happened?" I replied "Well. A pizzaria burned down and exploded. Me and Foxy and Springtrap barely survived. It was at a cost of myself that i saved them from being harmed. I lost most of my parts. That includes what used to be my arm. Wire spills out of it and just a wire leg that makes me slow." They gasped in the horror of the story and i sat. I have flash-backed it too many times to care. But what was the point? Its no doubt he would be replaced with toy fallbreaker soon. This is killing me. I will die soon. Goodbye parts. Then the camera looked at me. I saw the nightguard beyond it. It seemed sad. It was crying. He could not care. He lost that ability. He had al- what? WHY ARE YOU HUMANS GRABBING ME? I AM NOT OUT OF ORDER! NO!!! *Twitch twitch* Oh god. They are going to replace me. Turn me into a suit. Grab out the endoskeleton. Kill me AGAIN! '''They will kill me again even after i lost the ability to feel. Pain or emotion. This was the first time he could feel again ever since i lost sympathy I felt sorrow. Anger. I will get th- '''SLAP! CRACK! SMACK! Out of order! Thank g- WHAT IS THAT THEY ARE WHEELING IN?! TOY FALLBREAKER!?WHAT? I ONLY SPENT 1 NIGHT AT THIS NEW PLACE! Well its all for the best. They never came to see me. So now im coming to see them. The end. Part 2 coming soon! Sorry for the short edits and long hold-up's i have been very pre-occupied. AGHRRRRRR THIS EDIT WAS SO SHORT!! WIP I hope you enjoyed it. Its very hard to keep this so descriptive... Category:Sad Category:Fanfic Category:W,I,P